marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Defenders (Netflix series)
The Defenders is a Netflix series that is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe that features the team up of Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage and Iron Fist. The series was released on August 18, 2017. Overview 'Marvel’s The Defenders' follows Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage and Iron Fist. A quartet of singular heroes with one common goal - to save New York City. This is the story of four solitary figures, burdened with their own personal challenges, who realize they just might be stronger when teamed together. Cast Main *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Finn Jones as Danny Rand/Iron Fist Recurring *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *Scott Glenn as Stick *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson *Simone Missick as Misty Knight *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeryn Hogarth *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Jessica Henwick as Colleen Wing *Wai Ching Ho as Madame Gao *Élodie Yung as Elektra Natchios *Sigourney Weaver as Alexandra ReidSIGOURNEY WEAVER JOINS 'MARVEL'S THE DEFENDERS' *Marko Zaror as ShaftChilean Star Marko Zaror Cast In 'The Defenders' As A Member Of The Chaste *Ramón Rodríguez as Bakuto Guest To be added Episodes Season 1 *"The H Word" *"Mean Right Hook" *"Worst Behavior" *"Royal Dragon" *"Take Shelter" *"Ashes, Ashes" *"Fish in the Jailhouse" *"The Defenders" Production Filming began in October 2016 in New York City. The series is being filmed back-to-back with Jessica Jones Season Two. Trivia *In the comics, the Defenders were founded by Doctor Strange, who received his own solo film in 2016. *Despite being set to feature in this series, Jessica Jones has not appeared as a member of The Defenders in the comics. *The end of Daredevil's second season may have been setup for The Defenders with the teams foe being The Hand with a now evil and extremely powerful Elektra Natchios. *Working title for filming of season one is "Group Therapy." Gallery Filming, Promotion, and Concept Art The-Defenders-Logo.jpg The_Defenders_Filming_01.jpg The Defenders Filming 02.jpg The_Defenders_Filming_03.jpg The_Defenders_Filming_04.jpg The_Defenders_Filming_05.jpg The_Defenders_Filming_06.jpg The_Defenders_Filming_07.png The Defenders EW.jpg The_Defenders_Poster.jpg The Defenders Defend poster.jpg Defenders Promo Banner.jpg DEFENDERS_Vertical-AWK_RGB_PRE_US.jpg Defenders_gang_of_four_photo.jpg Defenders_New_Poster.jpg The Defenders Season 1 poster.jpg The Defenders Season 1 final poster.jpg Videos Marvel's The Defenders - SDCC Teaser - Netflix HD Marvel’s The Defenders Official Trailer Netflix HD Marvel’s The Defenders Official Trailer 2 HD Netflix Marvel’s The Defenders Official Trailer 3 HD Netflix Midland Circle Security Elevator B Marvel's The Defenders San Diego Comic-Con Netflix Marvel's The Defenders NYCC Surprise Netflix The Defenders Promo San Diego Comic Con Sizzle presented by Marvel and Netflix The Defenders First Look At Marvel Mashup Cover Shoot Entertainment Weekly Stan Lee The Man, the Myth, the Marvel Hero Featurette Netflix Marvel’s The Defenders Featurette HD Netflix Marvel's The Defenders Claire Temple Netflix The Defenders Objection Netflix Marvel’s The Defenders 360 Street Scene HD Netflix External links The Defenders on IMDB References Category:TV Shows Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe TV series Category:The Defenders (Netflix series)